


The Fighter

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: Harry is so very tired. The battle is over, the funerals are done. What is there left for him? He needs someone there for him, to help him, to fight for him. And he would always fight for her. Title and some words taken from the Keith Urban song,'The Fighter'.





	The Fighter

Predictably, he shut himself away from everyone. With the funerals done, and statements given to Kingsley and Gawain Robards, there was nothing left to do. So he holed up in Bill's old bedroom, acutely aware that Ginny was close by. Or he sought sanctuary in the large grounds of the Burrow, resting against a tree as he threw stones into the ponds, watching ripple after ripple disappear. Occasionally he'd look up, to ensure the Burrow was still in plain sight. Everyone he loved was in that house right now, and he desperately needed them to be safe, to be whole. 

To simply be there. 

His family, not of his blood but of his heart, let him go on like this for a week, but as the second week began, he tried to ignore the whispers about himself. He knew they cared, knew they were concerned, but he just felt so numb right now. Time, he tried to tell himself, time will help, time will heal. He was one of the lucky ones; he had time. 

Of course, it had to be her that finally made him get up and get on with life. And in typical Ginny fashion, she did not hold back from giving him a boot up the arse. 

Hermione had brought up his breakfast tray, smiling hopefully that he may actually eat something today. It all looked so good, but he had no appetite and when he did eat, everything was tasteless, so what was the point? He had left it all untouched, as he sat on the window ledge, looking out at the Quidditch hoops in the distance. 

There was a knock at the door, and Molly popped her head in. He saw her face drop when she saw he hadn't touched his food, and she picked the tray up to take it back downstairs.

He had turned back to the window, when he heard a scuffle outside his bedroom door. 

“ No, Mum, give me that.” It was Ginny. 

“ Love, you can't make him -” began Molly. 

“ Oh, can't I?” scoffed Ginny, and before he knew what was happening, his door banged open. A furious – beautiful – Ginny stood in the doorway, the tray in her hands. 

“ Is there a problem with my mother's cooking?” she demanded. 

He had shaken his head. “ I'm not hungry,” he told her, his voice croaky from lack of use. 

“Then get off your bloody arse and take the tray down yourself,” she snapped. 

“ I-” He hesitated, glancing at Molly who was lurking in the hall, listening. “ You're right, I could. I will,” he said. 

Molly returned to his room, taking the tray from Ginny's hands. “ I'll just take it this time, dear. Please, come down, join the family. Ron and Hermione are worried about you, we all are.” 

She bustled away, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. “ Are you?” he asked her hoarsely. 

“ What?” she asked, startled he was even talking to her and not sending her away 

“ Are you worried about me?” he asked, almost scared of her answer. What if it was no, what if she had truly given up on him? 

She came closer, stopping when she realised he had tensed. “Of course I am, Harry. You won't talk, you barely eat. Merlin only knows what's going through that thick noggin of yours,” she teased gently. “Won't you please come downstairs?” 

“ I don't know if I can face everyone,” he said, almost ashamed of his weakness. “How can I face George, Andromeda? I have a godson, Gin. How do I explain to him I'm the reason he doesn't have any parents,” he whispered. 

She stepped closer. “ It wasn't you, Harry, you can't think like that. All of this, all these horrible deaths, they're all on one person only...Voldemort. You did what you had to do, Harry, nobody blames you at all,” she told him earnestly. 

“ I-I don't think I know what to do now,” he admitted. “I really didn't think I'd survive.” 

She drew in a harsh breath at that and, with tears in her eyes, she snapped again. “Merlin, don't you ever say that to me again.”

He saw the pain and anguish in her eyes, and realised he had hurt her...again. “Sorry...I'm sorry,” he mumbled, turning away. 

“ Don't,” she ordered, stepping closer again, “ don't shut me out, please,” she implored. 

“ If I let you in, I'll probably never let you go,” he told her. 

“I promise you I'm okay with that,” she assured him, and she took the last step to get as close as she could to him. She wrapped her arms around his thin shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder. 

It only took a second or two for him to wrap his arms around her waist, dragging her body that much closer to his. He inhaled her heavenly scent, his body no longer cold, his heart no longer frozen. He felt safe, he felt happy, he felt something, and that was saying a lot. 

They held each other for minutes before breaking apart. He smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing his red rimmed eyes. She gently wiped an errant tear rolling down his cheek.

“ You'll be okay, Harry,” she assured him. “ You just need time to process everything you've been through, time to think about what you want for the future.” 

“ You,” he said, immediately. 

“ Well, of course,” she agreed cheekily, “ but I meant, will you come back to Hogwarts for your last year? Will you take up Kingsley's offer to start Auror training soon? The world is your oyster, Harry, you can do anything you want.” 

“ What do you think I should do?” he asked her. 

She shook her head. “ I can't answer that, Harry. I mean, I can, but I won't. This is a choice you have to make for yourself.” 

He nodded. There would be time to think about that later. 

“ The Wizenmagot is beginning the Death Eater trials next week,” she told him. “The Malfoys will be some of the first ones up.” 

“I should go,” he said, pulling his face at the thought of facing all those people. 

“I'll be right beside you if you want me to,” she told him softly. 

He pulled her back in his arms, burying his face against her shoulder. “ What if I fall?” he asked her. 

“I won't let you fall,” she assured him. 

“What if I cry?” he asked her. 

She pulled her head back to look at him. “I'll never make you cry,” she vowed. 

“ And if I get scared?” he asked her, surprised at his own open vulnerability. 

“Then I'll hold you tighter, and if they try to get to you, I'll be your fighter,” she promised, her eyes blazing at the thought of Rita Skeeter getting anywhere near Harry. 

He smiled at her protectiveness. His fighter. He brushed some hair behind her ear, really just needing an excuse to touch her more. Merlin knows, it had been too long. 

“ Okay, then,” he said. 

She stepped back, out of his arms and held out her hand. “Let's go down and see everyone. I think Teddy is asleep, and Ron and Hermione were playing chess.” 

He nodded and reached for her hand. 

**

It was his turn to reassure her. He had accompanied the family to the station, despite knowing the press would probably be there. But he wanted these last few precious moments with Ginny, and he'd be damned if some reporter or photographer took that from him. 

She was nervous, he could see. She wore the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge proudly, but she had confided to him last night how unsure she felt at going back to the place where she had spent a hellish year under Death Eaters. The place her brother and friends had died. 

“ What if I fall?” she asked him quietly, wrapped in his arms. 

“I won't let you fall,” he told her. 

“ What if I cry?” she asked him. He knew she hated showing weakness.

“I'll never make you cry,” he vowed. 

She took a deep breath. “ And if I can't stand?” Stand the bad memories, stand the empty places at the four House tables.

He held her closer. “Then I'll hold you tighter. When it comes to you, I'll be your fighter.” 

She smiled up at him, hearing her own words to him echoed back to her. 

“Okay,” she said, and reluctantly stepped away. He held her hand all the way to the train step. 

“ Send me your Quidditch schedule, and the dates of Hogsmeade visits. I can't promise anything, but I'll try to make it,” he said, having already started Auror training. 

“I know you will...and I'll be home for Christmas,” she told him. 

“ Come on, Ginny, we have to get on board,” said Hermione, smiling goodbye at Harry. “ Watch over that Weasley for me, won't you?” she asked, gesturing to Ron watching the three. 

“ Ditto with this one,” he replied, with a nod in Ginny's direction. 

The train started moving. He walked slowly along with it, determined to get every possible minute with Ginny that he could. 

She laughed when he began to jog to keep up with it. “I'll write tonight,” she called, as the train picked up momentum. 

He stood waving till the train had rounded the bed. He felt Ron's hand clamp down on one shoulder. “Let's go home, mate.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed, with a last look down the tracks. Even as he said it, he knew his true home was on her way to Scotland.

**

“Gin, you look beautiful,” admired Hermione. 

“ Thanks, so do you, Hermione,” replied Ginny. “Merlin, this is going to be a nightmare, isn't it?” 

“Yep. Our first Ministerial ball as couples,” grinned Ron, eating a banana. “The press are going to go nuts. Not only do you have the two handsomest Aurors in the department, you have the newest recruit for the Holyhead Harpies here, and the most promising up and comer at the Ministry in like, ever!” He pointed first at Ginny, then Hermione. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “ Come on, then, let's get this over with.” 

“Harry and I have a strategy. Pose for a few photos then tell them to bugger off,” advised Ron. 

“ Where is Harry?” asked Ginny, looking up the stairs at Grimmauld Place. 

Ron shrugged. “ Said he was looking for something, that he'd be right down. Probably best if we don't arrive together anyway. We'll go first, leave you two to make the grand entrance,” he grinned. 

“Gee, thanks,” drawled Ginny. She watched as Ron, then Hermione left through the Floo. She paced nervously, smoothing her dress down anxiously. Was it too much? It was the nicest, most expensive dress she had ever worn. She checked her make-up and hair in the mirror. 

“You are a vision of beauty,” the mirror told her sweetly. 

“Thanks,” said Ginny, not trusting it. 

“It's true, you look amazing,” agreed Harry, coming down the stairs. 

Ginny looked up. “You don't look so bad yourself.” How handsome he looked in a tuxedo, how proud she was to be on his arm tonight. 

“I have something for you,” he said, taking a box out of his pocket. “I found it in the family vaults at Gringott's. It was my mother's.” 

He took a stunning necklace out of the box and held it up for her to see. “Harry, it's so beautiful,” she gasped. She turned around. “ Will you please put it on me?” 

He fastened the necklace around her neck, placing his lips against her skin. “Perfect. So, I suppose we should go. Do you have everything?” 

She placed a light kiss on his lips and grabbed a shawl. As she turned, she stumbled. “Stupid bloody heels,” she complained, lifting her dress so he could see. A horrible thought came to her mind. “ What if I fall?” In front of the press, all those photographers, the bigwigs in the magical world?

“I won't let you fall,” he told her. 

She shrunk her wand and placed it in her small bag. He could see a handkerchief in there, too. “What if I cry?” she asked, rhetorically. 

“I'll never make you cry,” he grinned. 

“And if I can't stand?” she asked, kicking up her feet with the four inch heels. 

“Any excuse to hold you tighter,” he whispered seductively. “And if the press bother you, I'll be your fighter.” 

She gently caressed his cheek. “ My hero.” 

He snorted at that. “ Shall we?” 

“I suppose it's too late to send our apologies and nick off to Muggle London for pizza and a movie.” 

“You have the best ideas, Gin,” grinned Harry. 

**

“ Ready?” asked Arthur, as they moved to the head of the aisle. 

“ What if I fall?” asked Ginny, looking ahead. Victoire had thrown rose petals over the carpet, and Ginny was sure she didn't want to spoil the most important walk in her life by tripping. 

“I wouldn't let you fall,” vowed Arthur. He had been looking forward to this day since they handed baby Ginny to him wrapped in a blanket. 

“ What if I cry?” whispered Harry to Ron, as a vision in white started down the aisle.   
He looked at his best friend when there was no reply, only to see Ron had tears streaming down his face. 

“Tears of happiness, mate,” assured Ron. From the other side of the aisle, Hermione winked at Harry. 

“And if one can't stand, the other shall be there, to stand with them, for them,” said Kingsley, reading the vows that Harry and Ginny had written and requested. 

“My fighter,” whispered Ginny to Harry. 

He brought her still bare left hand to his lips. “My fighter,” he whispered in reply. 

Their wedding bands were engraved with those very words. 

**

“ What if I fall?” asked Teddy nervously, mounting his broom. 

“ We would never let you fall,” promised Harry. 

With trepidation, Teddy pushed up and took his first solo broom ride. Harry and Ginny watched on proudly. 

**

“I'm sure I'm going to cry,” he had said all along. 

“I'll never make you cry.” She had vowed this many times over the years but she had lied. As he held newborn James Sirius in his arms, he wept unashamedly. 

She had given him the greatest gift of all. That was worth a few tears. 

**

“I won't be able to stand for long,” she warned him, rubbing her huge belly. 

“ Even better, we'll get to leave early,” he said happily. He hated the many Ministry functions he was required to attend.

“Don't let anyone get to me or my belly,” advised Ginny. She was heartily sick of everyone feeling that her belly was there for anyone to touch, or that she needed birthing advice. Merlin, she had done this twice before! “I mean it, Harry. No press, no Romilda, no bloody Skeeter.” 

“If they try to get to you, baby, I'll be your fighter,” he said, nuzzling her neck. 

She tilted her head, allowing him more access. “ Mmm, we're definitely leaving early,” she said, turning to face him. She had intended to kiss him, but her belly got in the way. “ Damnit!” 

He chuckled, running his hand over her bump. “I heard there's good bets on that baby Potter number three is going to be another boy.” 

“Is that so?” asked Ginny, arching an eyebrow. “Is that what you want?” 

“ You know I don't care whether it's a girl or boy. You and the baby, healthy, that's all I ask,” he said. 

“ Are you sure you don't want a girl after our two boys?” asked Ginny. “I've seen the way you watch Ron with Rosie, and George with Roxi.”

He shrugged. “Honestly Ginny, I love our baby so much already. I love our boys, and Teddy. I love all my nieces and nephews. Whatever this one is,” – he patted her bump gently – “I will be ecstatic.” 

He cursed his brothers-in-law, yes, even Ron. No-one had told him that it was different, having a daughter. Not better, for his sons were amazing, but so different. As he cradled one hour old Lily Luna in his arms, he knew a surge of protectiveness like never before. 

Lily brought her hands to her face, grasping hold of his finger that had been gently caressing the silky smooth skin. “I won't let you fall, ever,” he told her softly, “and I hope I'll never make you cry. If you get scared, I'll hold you tighter. If anyone tries to hurt you, then I'll be your fighter.”

Lily started sniffling, then squalling. He took her to Ginny for a feed. He sat watching them both, still on a bit of a high. He had a daughter! 

His sons came with Ron and Rose for a visit – Hermione was home with one month old Hugo – and came rushing in to see their new sibling. 

“ Aw, I wanted a dog,” complained James Sirius.

“ She's red,” said Albus. Indeed, the small fuzz on her head was ginger, and her face was kind of red too. “I like her,” he decided. 

“I don't. Can't we get a dog instead, Dad?” asked James. 

“ Well, son,” he said, picking him up and putting him on the bed next to Ginny, “your mum and I talked, and we decided we're going to keep her.” 

James crossed his arms grumpily. “ Nobody talked to me,” he complained. 

“ And since we're going to keep her,” continued Ginny, “ we were thinking of finding a bigger house to live in. One with a big garden, where we can go flying and have barbecues and, well...” She trailed off, leaving Harry to deliver the best news. 

“And we'll probably have room for a dog,” he finished happily. 

James looked at his dad. “ For real?”

“For real,” he nodded. James flung his arms around Harry's waist. 

“ Fank you, Lily, for being borned. Now we get a new sister and a dog,” realised Albus. 

“ That's right, if we didn't have Lily, we wouldn't need a bigger house,” said Ginny, nudging James. 

“ 'Spose so,” he said. He looked at his sister in his mother's arms. “ She's sort of cute. For a sister, I mean.” 

“ Sisters are pretty cool to have,” said Ron, by the door. He had kept quiet, giving the boys time to bond with the baby. “Especially little sisters.” He winked at Ginny. “ Of course, they're a lot of work, too.” 

Albus walked over to sit on his uncle's knee, with Rose on the other knee. “ What sort of work? I'm only free,” he said. 

“ Well, what would you do if Lily fell?” 

“Help her up,” guessed Albus.

“Good lad,” praised Ron. He looked over at James. “What if she cries?” 

James shrugged. “Give her to mummy to feed her.” 

Harry and Ginny chuckled. Ron changed his question. “What about if someone makes her cry?”

“Tell Daddy and he can arrest them,” said James. He looked at his dad, who saluted his son. 

“ See, that's the thing about sisters. You feel all protective of them. One day you're fighting her, and the next, well, you're fighting for her. You two are good boys and you'll both be great brothers. You'll do right by Lily, I know it,” said Ron. 

“I'm already a great brother, Uncle Ron,” reminded James. 

“Me too, James,” said Ron, ignoring Ginny sticking out her tongue at him. “ Now, may I hold my new niece.” 

Ron and Rose stayed for another fifteen minutes, then left. Arthur and Molly came by to see their newest grandchild; Molly bringing food from home for them to eat. James and Albus would go back to the Burrow with them, where they would stay till Ginny came home from the hospital. 

Arthur hugged Harry. “Enjoy your daughter, Harry, it's a different kind of love than that of your sons,” he said. 

“Finally,” he cried, slapping Arthur on the back, “ finally someone gets what I mean. Arthur, I should have just come to you in the first place.”

“ Grandma, we're getting a dog,” said James, happily. 

“ House first, James,” he reminded his son. 

“ Come on now boys, lets get you back to the Burrow,” said Molly, ushering them away. “ Ginny, love, we'll be back tomorrow. Get a good night sleep. You too, Harry.” 

He kissed her cheek. “ Thanks, Molly, for everything.” 

And by everything he really did mean every single thing.

**

Day turned to night. He stayed beside Ginny, helping her shower and re-dress while Lily was asleep, then bringing his daughter to her when she needed a feed. A dab hand, he changed her nappy, then cradled her close to his chest, even long after she – and Ginny – had fallen asleep. 

How far he had come. He would never have dared dream his life could turn out as wonderful as this. Merlin knows he would do it all over again if he had to, just to get to this exact moment in time.

He stood to put Lily in her bassinet, then stood back to admire her. 

“Hey.” He turned to see Ginny looking at him, adorably sleepy still. “How is she?”

“Perfect,” he admitted, coming to lay alongside her in the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, and she settled comfortably in his arms. 

“They're going to be a handful,” she said with a grin. 

“Of course,” he said, as if any other possibility was ludicrous. “They're our kids, what do you expect?”

She chuckled, nudging him. “I think we're done. Teddy, two boys and a girl.” 

“ Don't forget the dog,” he cautioned. 

“I don't think James will let us,” chuckled Ginny, then sighed. “I want to go home tomorrow.” 

“ Are you sure?” he asked. Her midwitch had suggested she may be in for a few days.

Ginny nodded, yawning. “I want to get home as soon as I can. Bring the boys home, have Teddy over. You'll make it happen, won't you?” She patted his cheek before falling asleep. 

He would do anything for this woman. She, who had seen him in his darkest times, who had had her own dark days to deal with, who had put up with so much from the press, simply for being with him. Standing for him; by him. Had married him, taken his name, taken in his godson as her own and given him three beautiful children. 

“Of course I will, baby. I'll be your fighter,” he whispered to her, twisting her wedding band around her finger. 

~End~


End file.
